Blood Bender
by zDreamErz
Summary: My first Avatar story, enjoy. Please R&R... KataraXzuko, all the character add together, please read... and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Reloaded… Enjoy again**_

_**Blood Bender**_

Aang, Sokka and Zuko laid motionless on the hard pace earth, near an active volcano, which obviously is in the fire nation… Surrounding them were hundreds of hundreds of fire bender, and among them one stood-out the fire lord… The only person defending Aang and the others is Katara… There is no water to bend and their hopes of survivor lay thin…

"_Water Bender give us the Avatar and we shall spare you your pitiful life…" Yelled the Fire Lord, his face twisting into a frown_

"_What life would that be… a life of misery and shame" Replied Katara,_

"_So you refuse my offer? I admire your courage but your death is inevitable" Chuckled the Fire Lord bearing a smirk_

"_Is it worth it…? Killing your son for the Avatar, is it really worth his life?" Katara asked_

"_Yes, it is…"_

The Fire Lord walked toward Aang who laid unconsciously, deep in his slumber. All Katara could do was watched it all unfold before her very eyes, when she happened to slumber upon Sokka's blade… it was then that she understood what she must do, for Aang to survive… Taking up the blade, she knew that she could either save the Aang, her brother and the love of her life Zuko, or running away. Second later, she decided and was soon cutting her wrist, she moaned with the pain… as blood ticked toward the dried up earth.

_Fire Lord"So you want to die with your little friends? Fine with me"_

The Fire Lord had Aang across his shoulders, and was walking back towards his troops when suddenly an icicle punches through his leg, crippling him instantly. His mind flick from "how on earth could there be water in this dessert, when he saw what the icicle was made of… it was not created from water, but from blood… the blood of a fearless woman… turning to face his opponent, his anger fade like a _flame helpless to the torment of the winds, swaying back and forth waiting… waiting to be blown out instead was shock at what he was seeing before him_. The woman that was standing before him, once a beauty of nature, was now a wither lady.

Katara posed "Do you think you can walk away from me… without a fight?"

Fire Lord grunted as he heaved Aang off his shoulders, "What is this... controlling of the blood"

_**A/N: That's all for today, P.S: good review for every one who read this will be great, if you have no time then it is alright…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: there is no such thing as Blood bending which is true, my main purpose for the title being; Katara using her blood as a source of attack and defending, sinces there is no water to use as a weapon. Again Hope you enjoy it...**_

Around Katara, fire benders moved to their position, ready to strike, until the Fire Lord shooked his head, denying them the kill. The Fire Lord then threw the Avatar down toward the hard paced earth, his face a mask of tranquily but his eyes showed Katara different, his eyes filled with fury, blood red and ready to kill... _A hunter ready to kill its Prey... _With the help of his troops the Fire Lord stood now topping her... _Fire against a Wood..._

_"How much Blood can you spare, before you die?" the Fire Lord, asked mockingly..._

_"All, if need be..." replied Katara, just before she created small icicles for another attack, thousand upon thousands of small red crystal, hurled across the volcano plain, seeking its victim the Fire Lord..._

_A man without fear, has suppass mortality... _

_The Fire Lord felt no fear as he walked towards his prey, even as thousands of small red crystal rushed at him, he looked death in the face, and smiled...smiled for heaven sake, then with a flicker of hand movements, a large wall of flame erupted from the ground, vauporising the small crystal instantly... his mind, laughing at the pitiful attempted... _

_Looking at the sky, she seek the help of the moon, the spirt of the moon, "Can I last 30 mins against the Fire Lord" she asked herself, "I need the help of the moon against the Fire Lord...", looking at her surrounding she knew she could only last for 5 mins at most... the blood was already vapourising, from the heat of the volcano... "Think, Think..." Looking into the eyes of the Fire Lord, it was as if she had seen his soul, cold ,empty and heartless..._

_Using her blood she formed typhoon, spiraling and howling furiously... "Haha" she heard the Fire Lord scream over the howling of the spiraling typhoon, before he formed an arrow made of fire that was sended into the eye of the typhoon, vanishing within the typhoon, within seconds the typhoon evapoured, where the typhoon onces roared now laid a crater filled to the brim with lava... still the Fire Lord walked on, it was madness... how a man could laugh at death..._

Katara, looked desperately for help, starring up at the heavens for signs of rain, but there wasn;t... Still her death slowly walked on, a step at a time, smiling even as he endured the pain of a broken leg, an erry smile... Still Katara, fought on shooting ice shards, thousands upon thousands of small ice crystal, even at that, the Fire Lord still smiled and walked on... till they were feets between each other... 4 mins... thats all that she lasted... bareing his teeth towards Katara, he shot a huge fiery snowball at Katara;s leg, inches laid between the fire snowball and Katara's leg, when it exploded in to smaller pieces, which slowly burnted through her skin and into her flesh and out the other way,

_"Cooked meat," the Fire Lord shouted to his troops, laughing at his joke and ignoring Katara's screams that ecoed on the rocky land, his troops covered their true fear for the water bender, with nervous laughter..._

_"Whats thats...? You want more?" again he shot out a huge fiery snowball at Katara's other unharm leg, exploding inches from her leg , only to eat her skin and roast her flesh... from within... again he laughed..._

_"You want a quick death... don't you now?" asked the Fire Lord looking innocent,_

_"Yes... Just kill me..." screamed Katara, moaning with the pain from her legs,_

_"What was that...? I can;t hear you..." replied the Fire Lord with a sinster grin_

_"You want to tan yourself? at a time like this... ok?" just as the Fire Lord planted his hand on her left arm, slowly smokes started forming where he had placed his hand, sudden without warning a huge flame erupted from her arm, erupting and vanishing... time after time, as it when by the first few time, it teared open her skin then the flame vanish, a few seconds later it erupted again cooking her flesh..._

_"arr..."_

_"...arrrrrrrrrr..." screamed Katara, _

_"Something must be wrong with my bending today," looking surpise, yet his eyes betrayed him again, his eyes showed proudness and happiness at what he had done,_

_"Hold on..." the Fire Lord told Katara_

_"Theres a bug on your other hand... let me help you with that?" slowly he bended waves after wave of flames, ripping her very skin, then ripping her flesh and when all that remain was the bones, the Fire Lord stomped it shattering it to bits..._

_"Haha... this is fun" cheered the Fire Lord, his troops already puking their meals out..._

_"arrhhhhhhhhh..."_

_"...aaaarrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh..." screamed Katara,_

_He then started bending, a fireball the size of a horse head, "there" Katara thought, my death, it here at last..._

_"Set me free... at last" screamed Katara, preparing herself for death..._

_Throwing the fireball, toward Katara, the Fire Lord, laughing the hardest he could, never expecting it to be reflected... back at his broken leg... burning through his leg..._

_"arrrrhhhhh..."_

_"Why you little... Sh!t" yelled the Fire Lord, walking to the attacker,_

_"Zuko?" said the Fire Lord dragging Zuko to where Katara laid, the Fire Lord showed his troops the attacker, only to stuff his frist in Zuko's mouth,_

_"Sorry... my Love..." said Zuko, just as his skin grew boils, and his eyeballs melted to liquid from the heat his father was pumping into him, moments later his ears leaked blood, his hair erupted in flames, and his fate was sealed... death..._

_"Zuko..." _

_"...Zuko..."_

_Drawing the last of her blood, she created an ice arrow punching through the Fire Lord's Hearts, you know there are moments, when time freezes... this is one of them, Zuko limpless body fell beside Katara, forever their hearts will be together... _

**_A/N: It is pretty late now, this maybe the last Chapter: or there maybe an after life... where they are spirits... For now read what I have... Send me some reviews Pls... If you are wondering how Katara is able to kill the Fire Lord is because her Love for Zuko motivated her... Gave her strenght... LOLX..._**


End file.
